Tragedia de una tarde de verano
by Deidara-San
Summary: -Te amo…- Fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de quedar dormido a su lado.


**Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, déjenme explicarles cómo surgió esta mezcla rara:**

**Estaba yo un día acá en FF buscando fics de NnoiGrimm en español, y frustrada porque no había me propuse hacer uno. La cuestión es que al momento de abrir el Word toda la inspiración que me había bajado de golpe se esfumó.**

**Pensé en escribir un SasoDei, pero las ideas no venían. D:**

**Más frustrada aún, me puse a escuchar música, y así, de la nada, se me cruzó por la mente lo siguiente: "Grimmjow y Deidara harían linda pareja... Grimmjow es tan "grrr" y Deidara tan "kawaii" "**

**Ilusionada entré a FF de nuevo, pero otra vez no encontré nada. Se vé que el destino quiere que Grimmjow muera solo -.-**

**Entonces se me ocurrió hacer un fic con ellos dos, pero seguía sin tener nada que escribir.**

**Esa noche me fuí a dormir y empecé a divagar (cosa nada rara) y se me ocurrió este pequeño fic.**

**Narufans, Bleachers, NaruBleachers, este es el primero en su clase en todo FF! Espero la pareja les guste tanto como a mí, y que esta historia también les sea de su agrado.**

**No puedo asegurar que alguien lo vaya a leer, como tampoco aseguro que alguien alguna vez vaya a buscar esta pareja, pero bueno, en el caso de hacerlo, aquí está. :)**

**Ahora si, disfruten!**

* * *

-Te amo…- Fue lo último que le oyó decir antes de quedar dormido a su lado.

* * *

Ese día no había sido el mejor para ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera merecía llamarse "bueno".

No era nada raro oírlos discutir a toda hora del día, todos los días. Tanto los vecinos como ellos mismos se habían adaptado a ese modo de vida, de forma que ya no preocupaba a nadie.

Aquel día, apenas el mayor cruzó la puerta se percató de que algo andaba mal, o simplemente no andaba del todo bien: la casa estaba totalmente en orden, no se veían rastros de los "ataques artísticos" del rubio por ningún lado… todo estaba en su lugar y en perfectas condiciones. Sin darle mayor importancia subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, no sin antes hacer una parada en el baño. Vaya sorpresa la suya cuando encontró la puerta cerrada desde adentro… Dio unos tres golpes y esperó a recibir respuesta.

-¿Grimmjow?

-¿Quién más, idiota?-Dijo en tono fastidiado, como usualmente lo hacía. Sin embargo algo no concordaba. En primer lugar, el rubio nunca cerraba la puerta con cerrojo, y en segundo, algo en su voz sonaba distinto. Una gran intriga se apoderó de él, pero no iba a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, no dejaría de lado su orgullo tan fácilmente. En vez de eso, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Algún tiempo después, que no habría sabido especificar en minutos, o en horas, tal vez, Deidara apareció en la habitación en la que ambos dormían, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que escuchó el rechinido proveniente de la puerta del ropero al abrirse. Abrió los ojos y le moró con desdén.

-Al fin sales.-Reprochó en su tono indiferente de todos los días. La respuesta del menor le dejó atónito.

-Tardé demasiado, lo siento…

-E-está bien…-Dudó un instante antes de soltar la respuesta, perplejo por la repentina e inusual disculpa del rubio.

Deidara seguía parado frente al ropero, pero no guardaba ni sacaba nada de allí, sólo se mantenía inmóvil, mirando la negra madera del fondo mientras hablaba con la persona a sus espaldas.

Era un día tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

-D-Deidara…- Insistió en mantener su tono, pero algo dentro suyo se lo impedía. -¿Qué pasa?- El mencionado se dio media vuelta, su cara mostraba confusión, nostalgia, pero aun así era adornada por una pequeña sonrisa. Grimmjow frunció el ceño en señal de desentendimiento.

-¿De qué hablas? No pasa nada.-Las palabras salieron de los labios del rubio con un tono divertido. _"¿Acaso cree que soy idiota?_" Se preguntó el mayor para sus adentros.

-No me mientas.

-No lo hago.

-¿Me crees estúpido?

-No.

-Entonces dime qué pasa.

-Nada.

-¡Deidara!

-Grimmjow… no pasa nada.- El rubio caminó unos pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación, quedando nuevamente de espaldas a él. Se detuvo antes de salir, como si hubiera recordado algo, pero luego agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose un completo idiota por lo que sabía que iba a decir a continuación. –Grimmjow…

-¿Si?

La siguiente frase no fue más que un simple suspiro: -Te amo…

Un silencio de ultratumba se hizo presente. Nadie hablaba. Ni siquiera un mínimo sonido. Nada.

Deidara se mantenía de pie en el umbral, totalmente inmóvil y a la espera de alguna señal de vida del otro.

A sus espaldas, la persona cuya fuente de satisfacción radicaba en la infelicidad de los demás, estaba sentado sobre la cama, tratando de controlar los impulsos asesinos que se apoderaban de él. Lo mataría, sin duda lo haría en cuanto llegase a repetir esa estúpida frase otra vez.

-Deidara.

-…

-No quiero volver a escuchar eso.

-No lo harás. No era nada importante, después de todo.

-Sí que es importante, pero sólo para ti.-Aquellas palabras hirieron al rubio más de lo que cualquier grito o insulto pudieran haberlo hecho. Sentía algo en su interior resquebrajarse en miles de trozos, y dolía, mucho…

La sangre abandonó su cabeza por un instante y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver nítidamente. Se agarró del marco de la puerta con fuerza, luchando porque sus piernas no le traicionaran en ese momento, y no lo hicieron.

Lo que lo delató fue un ataque de tos. Con cada exhalación la garganta se le partía y el sabor a hierro inundaba cada vez más su boca, salpicando la mano con que la cubría. Se había doblado sobre su abdomen, abrazando fuertemente su pecho con la mano que antes sostenía la pared. Algo en su tórax le pinchaba, impidiéndole respirar correctamente, y la escena se redujo a un montón de jadeos cortos y agitados.

Grimmjow se apresuró hacia él y notó la sangre que escapaba de su boca y lágrimas que seguían salían de sus ojos.

-Deida- -No pudo terminar, ya que un nuevo ataque se apoderó de su niño, quien cayó de rodillas, esta vez abrazándose con ambas manos su pecho y clavándose las uñas en la espalda por el dolor que le producía.

El piso oscuro de madera estaba manchado de rojo, al igual que la cara del peliazul, a quien le habían alcanzado algunas gotas de sangre. "_¡¿Qué hago?!_". La desesperación se hacía cada vez más notoria en su rostro, al no encontrar ninguna manera de hacer que su rubio dejara de sufrir.

"_¡¿Qué hago…?!_"

El menor alzó la mirada lentamente, ya una vez más calmado. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y la sangre no había abandonado su boca. Aun así fue capaz de hilar una pequeña frase.

-Lo s-sien-to…

-Deidara…-Éste hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, pero el mayor lo devolvió de un jalón al suelo. -¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿Acaso no ves cómo estás?!

-N-no impor-ta… no… es na-da.

-¡Sí que lo es, idiota!- Grimmjow se paró y tomó al rubio en brazos, llevándolo hacia la cama. –Llamaré a un médico. Ahora vuelvo.

-No…

-¿Ah?

-No me dejes…-Aquella fue la primera vez que le escuchó pidiendo por él, porque se quedase a su lado, y extrañamente no pudo negarse.

Grimmjow había sido siempre igual de frío y altanero. Le importaba una mierda la sarta de pensamientos idiotas que los humanos llamaban "sentimientos". Inclusive en ese momento seguía firme a sus convicciones: "_No necesito de esa mierda para vivir._"

Rodó los ojos con desgano y se dio media vuelta, regresando hacia la cama donde Deidara se encontraba. Se sentó a su lado. Se lo quedó viendo unos instantes, la mirada azul del rubio estaba perdida en algún lado fuera de todo lo real, ausente de todo dolor, tan tranquila que daba escalofríos. Algo en el cuello del mayor dolía y molestaba, algo así como una presión en su garganta. Alertado, llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona, pero no había nada. ¿Qué carajos era eso?

-_Se le llama angustia, idiota._- Le informó una voz dentro de su cabeza, que parecía saber de qué se trataba.

-"_¿Qué es eso?_"

-_Significa que tienes miedo._

-"_No, no es eso, no tengo miedo._"

-_Sí lo tienes, aunque no es el mismo miedo que tenías hace tiempo._

-"_¿Entonces qué mierda es?_"

-_Tienes miedo de lo que pueda llegar a sucederle._

-"_Mentira. Lo que le suceda no me importa en absoluto._"

-_¿Estás seguro?_

-"_Deja de molestar._"

-_Te pregunté si estás seguro._-Aquella voz en su cabeza era malditamente insufrible. De pronto recordó algo.

_**-Flashback-**_

-Y… dime, ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo?

-¿Miedo?

-Oh, vamos, debes tenerle miedo a algo… Mira, te diré el mío: mi mayor miedo es volver a estar solo, es por eso que a partir de ahora siempre estaré contigo, Grimmjow.

-En primer lugar, Deidara, nadie te preguntó. En segundo, los miedos solo hacen inútiles a las pesonas, es por eso que yo no tengo miedos, ni debilidades, ni sentimientos, ni nada que pueda hacerme ser inferior al resto.

-W-wow… Debes ser muy valiente entonces.

-No. Es solo que tú eres muy estúpido, al igual que el resto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Como quieras, adiós entonces.

-¡No! Espera… no puedes irte…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque…

-Yo te diré por qué, es porque tienes miedo, miedo a la soledad, y eso te hace depender de alguien más, alguien que solo te utilizará para cumplir sus objetivos mientras se aprovecha de tus debilidades. Ahora dime, ¿en serio no crees que eso te hace igual de estúpido que el resto?

-…Si, supongo… Pero… todos tenemos miedo a algo… Y tú no eres la excepción.

-¿Quién sabe?

-El que no lo sepas aún no significa que no lo tengas… Algún día le tendrás miedo a algo… ¡y yo me reiré en tu cara cuando eso pase!-Terminó la frase con una pequeña risita, dando a entender que era broma.

-Ya veremos.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

-_Dímelo ahora, Grimmjow, ¿sigues creyendo que no es miedo?_

* * *

-Y bien…-Articuló con una sonrisa irónica plasmada en su rostro.-…ríete.

-¿Ah?...

-Tenías razón después de todo, anda, ríete.

-¿De… qué ha-blas…?

-Al parecer… tengo miedo… de perderte. –El menor lo miró directo a los ojos, recordando aquella conversación. Sus labios se curvaron por un corto instante, pero la mueca de dolor se apoderó de él nuevamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peliazul. –Ven, siéntate.-Le dijo ayudándolo a hacerlo. Tomó un vaso con agua que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y se lo alcanzó. El rubio bebió lentamente hasta acabárselo y se lo devolvió. -¿Quieres más?

-No, está bien, gracias…

-Deidara… ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Dos meses.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-No t-te impor-taría…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿T-te importa?

-Claro que sí.

-No deberías p-preocuparte por m-mi… los mie-dos debilitan a las per-sonas…

-No siempre.

-¿C-cómo…? Tú di-jiste…

-Sé lo que dije, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Te duele mucho…?

Un nuevo ataque de tos se apoderó del menor, quien no pudo responder a la pregunta, que por cierto era más que obvia.

Grimmjow pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso y éste hundió la cabeza en el pecho del otro, llenándolo de sangre. El mayor sentía pequeñas gotas tibias invadir su espacio, pero no le importó. Su vista y una de sus manos estaban perdidas en la cabellera rubia, mientras que la otra sostenía cada vez más fuerte la espalda del enfermo, inconscientemente, claro.

Así estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que todo se calmó. Entonces, el peliazul buscó la boca ensangrentada de su amado y la besó.

El menor respondió al tacto con cierta duda.

-Deidara…-Le dijo separándose de él unos cortos centímetros.

-¿S-si?

-También te amo.- La mirada de aquel rubio se iluminó

-Grimmjow, yo…

-Duerme.-Replicó casi en una orden.

-Pero… tengo algo que…

-Te dije que duermas. Mañana irás al médico, lo que me tengas que decir puede esperar.-Deidara clavó su vista en la del mayor y la sostuvo largo tiempo, buscando algo que no iba a encontrar, pues ni siquiera sabía del todo qué era lo que buscaba: ¿algún sentimiento, quizás? ¿pena, remordimiento, dolor, amor? Hasta odio… pero no encontró nada, y es que la mirada del peliazul volvió a ser la misma mirada vacía que había visto tantas veces antes.

-Está bien…-Dijo el menor, no muy seguro de sus palabras, pero sabiendo que el mayor tenía razón, eso podría esperar. En cambio, tenía otra cosa que necesitaba decir: -Grimmjow…

-¿Hm?

-Te amo…

Después de sacar aquellas palabras de su interior se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

La mañana llegó, eventualmente, como la calma después de la tormenta.

Aún presa del sueño, Grimmjow salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, como usualmente hacía. Mientras caminaba los cinco o seis pasos que le faltaban para abandonar la habitación entonó con voz chillona unas palabras hacia su compañero.

-¡Deidara, despiértate, tienes que ir al médico hoy!

Así continuó su camino por la casa que aún continuaba a oscuras. Al regresar, no le sorprendió ver al rubio todavía en la cama. Dios, ¿cómo podía seguir dormido? El grito de antes habría sido suficiente para despertar hasta a los vecinos, ese chico sí que era un fastidio.

-¡Vamos, Deidara! ¡No te hagas el idiota y ya levántate, ¿quieres?!

Una vez más no hubo respuesta, el menor seguía en lo suyo.

-¡Ah! Niño estúpido, ¡¿Puedes levantarte de una maldita vez?!

Se acercó a él a paso rápido. En cuanto despertara iba a asestarle un golpe en el medio de la nariz.

-¡Deidara, idiota! ¡Arriba!- Grimmjow tomó al rubio por un hombro y comenzó a zarandearlo. Ante la brusca sacudida la boca del menor se abrió apenas unos milímetros y una gran cantidad de líquido rojo se escurrió desde ésta, manchando la almohada.

El peliazul se quedó petrificado. Sus ojos como platos denotaban la incredulidad ante la escena que su mente no alcanzaba a procesar. -D-deidara-Llamó, indeciso, sacudiéndole el hombro con miedo, como si tratara de acariciar a una bestia. Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Su respiración se aceleraba más con cada segundo que pasaba y algo comenzaba a dolerle en la garganta.

Se hizo un paso hacia atrás. Ya estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Apretó los puños y respiró hondo, en un vano intento por recobrar la calma, pero se percató de algo que terminaría de descolocarlo: su pecho, no se movía.

Se abalanzó sobre él y lo sacudió como nunca antes, pero nada. Gritó su nombre incontables veces, y nada…

Finalmente pasó, perdió totalmente el control.

-¡DEIDARA, MALDITO, ¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡YA DESPIÉRTATE, IDIOTA! – Algunas gotas saladas se escurrieron por su rostro por primera vez en su vida. - ¡VAMOS, DEIDRA, TIENES ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRME, ¿NO?, ANDA, DILO! ¡DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡DILO! ¡TÚ! TÚ… -Algo dentro suyo se quebró en ese preciso instante. Lo supo en el momento en que cayó sin fuerza alguna sobre el cuerpo del rubio, empapando su pecho inerte con las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Esa voz dentro suyo tenía razón: tenía miedo, tanto miedo como nunca antes tuvo.

-Tú… no puedes dejarme…- Dijo en un suspiro. -¿Qué ibas a decirme…? Dímelo… No… no te vayas… quédate… conmigo… Deidara… vuelve…

Se aferró con más fuerza al menor y pasó uno de sus brazos inmóviles alrededor de su cuello, simulando un abrazo que nunca sucedió.

Se sentía mal, terriblemente mal. Si alguna vez se sintió vacío, entonces hasta ese vacío había desaparecido, ya no quedaba nada. Nada después de él importaba, y ahora él no estaba.

Solo. Se había quedado solo. No como en veces anteriores, ahora estaba real y completamente solo.

Lo perdió.

De alguna forma no era eso lo que más le dolía, sino saber que lo tuvo gran parte de su vida a su lado, y nunca se dio cuenta. Nunca quiso darse cuenta: realmente le quería, lo amaba.

-Te amo…- Suspiró al tiempo en que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer más pesadamente.-Te amo… no te vayas… yo… te amo… Deidara… no quiero… estar…solo… te amo… te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! ¡TE AMO! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES! Yo… yo…- Entre sollozos y lágrimas fue quedándose dormido, acurrucado en el cuerpo del menor, absorbiendo el frío que éste desprendía, y brindándole calor.

Se despertó a media tarde. Los rayos de luz golpeaban directamente la cama donde ambos yacían.

Quiso creer que todo había sido un sueño, pero los azares de la vida no le dieron el gusto.

A paso lento bajó hacia la sala de la casa, tomó el teléfono y llamó a un médico explicándole lo sucedido, sólo para que vaya a llevarse el cuerpo, pues aunque quisiera sabía que no podría tenerlo allí toda la vida.

Un cuarto de hora pasó y la correspondiente ambulancia se estacionó al frente de su casa. El peliazul condujo al médico hasta la habitación, quien era seguido por dos camilleros.

-Grimmjow-san…

-…

-Puede esperar afuera mientras lo trasladamos, si así lo desea.- El aludido creyó que sería la mejor opción: no sabía si soportaría ver la escena, y se resguardó de ello.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y salió al patio. Era una hermosa tarde de verano, pero él nunca sintió tanto frío.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de sí.

-Grimmjow-san.-Le llamó uno de los camilleros. –El doctor quiere verle.

De nuevo cuesta arriba, Grimmjow seguía al joven con gran pesar en sus pasos. Era una andar lento y sin gracia el que llevaba, carente de vida alguna. Por fin, después de algunos segundos que se le hicieron horas, llegaron.

-Grimmjow-san. –El médico tomó la palabra. En el momento en que pronunció su nombre el peliazul sintió algo diferente en el aire, el médico no tenía pesar alguno sobre su rostro, y su cara era completamente diferente a la que traía consigo cuando apenas llegó. De hecho, casi podía vislumbrarse una mueca indescifrable.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó sin ánimos. Predijo la respuesta, que era bastante obvia, pues ¿qué más podría pasar? Él ya estaba muerto, no es como si algún día fuera a tenerlo de vuelta con vida.

Predicción incorrecta.

-Grimmjow-san.-Repitió, esta vez dejando escurrir una sonrisa de entre la abundante barba.-Este niño no está muerto.

Todo en Grimmjow dio un vuelco de 360 grados, ni su mente ni su cuerpo podían asimilar tanta cosa en tan poco tiempo.

Deidara enfermo.

Deidara dormido.

Deidara muerto.

Él dormido.

Él despierto.

Deidara sigue muerto.

Médico llega.

Médico con Deidara.

Él en el patio.

Él en la habitación.

Deidara está vivo.

No… ni por casualidad existe alguien en el mundo capaz de soportar tantos cambios y seguir mentalmente estable.

-¿C-cómo dijo?- Grimmjow temblaba. No sabía por qué, pero no lo podía detener. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par buscaban en los del médico una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Grimmjow-san, el paciente no está muerto, sufrió de catalepsia.

-N-no… no es… posible… él está…

-Él está vivo, Grimmjow-san. Aunque debemos brindarle atención médica lo antes posible.

-Él está…-No caía, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero no podía. Titubeando se acercó hacia el menor. Se detuvo justo a su lado. –Él…- De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: la causa era una débil vocecita que se escurría desde un cuerpo igual de debilitado.

-G-grimm-jow…-Era él. Estaba vivo, estaba despierto, y le estaba hablando.

-Grimmjow-san, bajaremos por unas cosas.-Indicó el médico, que no quería nada más que darle a ambos un momento a solas.

-D-deidara…-Así no fue como lo quiso, pero ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, y dejó de preocuparse por ello.

-Grimm-jow…-Le llamó mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo en la cama.-L-lo sien-to…

No se necesitó nada más, el peliazul se precipitó sobre él y lo tomó entre sus brazos en una búsqueda desesperada de compañía. El menor respondió al abrazo, pero se sorprendió al sentir gotas caer sobre su cuello, y entonces hizo más fuerte el agarre.

-No te vayas.-Susurró un ser totalmente desconocido para Deidara. La voz de Grimmjow sonaba totalmente quebrada; su rostro, siempre altanero, ahora se escondía en el cuello del rubio a la par que leves espasmos se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo. –Por favor… no te vayas… yo… yo…- Rompió en llanto. Por primera vez en toda su existencia oía a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez llorar. Él era la razón de sus lágrimas, y no podía evitar sentirse lo peor del planeta.

-No… llores… por-favor.-Con suaves movimientos fue deshaciendo el fuerte agarre del peliazul hasta que pudo ver su cara. –Grimmjow… no llores…-Terminada la oración depositó una suave beso en los labios húmedos del otro, y fue correspondido.-No llores… yo siempre estaré contigo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decir no duden en dejar reviews. :3**

**Más adelante haré otro fic de esta pareja, pero será una novela, no un one-shoot.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

_Deidara-San_


End file.
